


No going back

by rusalka_dances_the_polka



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusalka_dances_the_polka/pseuds/rusalka_dances_the_polka
Summary: After the battle against Gunmar and Morgana, Toby and Claire knew one thing: They'd follow Jim anywhere. A few short scenes that show what else was on their minds during those hours inbetween.





	No going back

"So you really want to leave at nightfall? Think that's a good idea, Jim? You're hurt!" Toby looked at him anxiously as his mother checked his injuries.

Claire and Toby had taken Jim to the hospital to see his mom. He wanted to tell her about his plans and Toby could still not completely believe it... almost all the trolls would be leaving Arcadia. For New Jersey! Meanwhile Blinky, Aaarrrgh and the other trolls packed, whatever they could get in the short time they had left.

Jim winced when his mother pushed at his sore shoulder. Her expression betrayed her grief, but she hadn't said a word of it. Instead she had hugged Jim and told him she'd support any decision he'd made. "Yes, I think so. We need to get to that heartstone or there will be tension amongst the different troll communities." He sighed and looked down " You know that they need a heartstone and with trollmarket gone and many of its inhabitants dead or injured, there's a imbalance of power. I'm sure that could attract some trouble to Arcadia if we don't get out of here ASAP... Just think of all the gruesomes that will turn up in a short while!"

"I guess you're right..." Claire spoke up. She sat beside him and helped him to stay upright for his mother's examination. She stood and hesitated before she caressed his face. "There's only a few hours left till sundown. I'll need to talk to my parents first Jim. I have to make sure they're alright." She said and Toby piped up "Dito! I need to check up on my nana and pack like a thousand things!" He slipped out of the door while Claire stayed a moment longer and looked back at him worriedly "Sundown at the lookout point alright? You won't just leave without me?" When he nodded she gave him a smile and left.

Jim groaned quietly and stood, looking down at his mom.

"They will want to go with you." Barbara said and gave him a sad smile

"I know."

"Do you want them to go with you?"

"I don't know." He sighed and when she hugged him, Jim burried his face in her shoulder. 

He wished he didn't have to leave her.

 

"He doesn't think it's a good idea for you to come with us." Toby said with finality and put down his phone.

"He doesn't want me to, doesn't he?"

Toby ignored the question and continued packing. Now where was his windbreaker?

"My own brother, leaving me behind like dead weight! How can he be so cruel?" Dictatious whined and fumbled blindly while following Toby through the room. Throwing down books from a shelf as he bumped against it.

"Dude." The short boy deadpanned "You tried to kill him. Besides, you're almost blind and still want to cross the whole country? This is not some sort of vaccation, you know?"

"I can still be of good use! My knowledge is unrivaled amongst troll-kind." Dictatious said, but seemed less enthused than before.

Toby himself wasn't that enthusiastic about the fact that they would be walking all night. Probably for weeks or even months! And Darcy... just when things went steady between them... But what could he say? Jim was his best friend and he needed him now more than ever. And if this wasn't going to an epic quest he did not know what would be!

"Toby Pie! Did you remember to pack some cat food? Mr. Meow Meow P.I. is a hungry little fellow, you know that!" Nana appeared in his doorway, bag of cat food in her hands.

"Nana..." Toby said emphatic "I told you, I can't take him with me! Cats don't travel well. He'd hate it" He really felt sorry for his nana. It had taken several attempts for her to understand, that this would not be some sort of day trip. And when she did, she had started to cry. 

The last time someone in her family had left for a trip like this, they had never come back...

Her eyes were still puffy and red and now she sniffed again. Tobys eyes started to prickle as well... Oh man... he'd be going to be so late!

 

She started to cry again. 

Claire was tired. After the battle she had fought, fighting with her parents was the last thing she had wanted to do.

When she got home she had been so relieved to see that their home was completely okay and her family unharmed. Then she told her parents, that she would go to New Jersey...

At first she tried to reason with them. But while her father tried to argue with her in a halfway understandable manner ("You're 16! You can't just cross the whole country all by yourself!" - "Especially not with a boy!"). Her mother became quiet.

"Maybe you should look at this differently Claire..." her mother spoke up suddenly "Maybe this is the moment to get back your life, concentrate on school, think about your future, you know? Just like a normal teenager."

"Mom, what do you mean?" she'd asked suspiciously. Her mother could not seriously believe, that she'd just forget what had happened these past months...

Ophelia started to wring her hands and looked at her beseechingly when she said: "Just think Claire! You could live a normal life again. No more trolls or goblins or wizards! If the trolls leave town we can go back to the things were!"

"You mean the way things were before Jim."

Her mother winced and glanced to the ceiling. Up to where her little baby boy was sleeping... "I do know what that boy has done for you, what he has done for our family and I am incredibly thankful for that. But Claire..." She hesitated before she added "he's...- this has no future."

It had devolved into a shouting match from then on.

Now her mother sat on the couch, while her father stroked her back calmingly and Claire walked back and forth, trying to calm Enrique who'd started to cry from all the shouting.

"Mama, papi, listen." She said when her brother had finally calmed down and was hickuping slightly at her shoulder. She hoped her armours metal didn't poke him. "This isn't just about Jim... I mean, it's not that I don't want to go with him, to help him and I can't believe you'd expect me to just abandon him-" She held up her index finger to stop her mother from speaking up "Just think how you'd feel if this were me. If I were the one who had been transformed into some sort of half troll! How can you expect me to just abandon him like this? But this brings me to my actual point..."

She put Enrique in her mother's arms and sat down on a stool her father had put in the living room to substitute a coffee table. They had not yet been able to replace all the furniture.

She took a deep breath and spoke up again "You must understand that even before Jim brought back Enrique, there was no way back for me. Ever since I got my shadow staff, or maybe even before that, there was something different about me. There was always something inside me. And when I opened that portal I told you about? When Morgana possessed me? That thing... it has started to grow." 

She closed her eyes and let the energy flow through her hands, it was the same one she used to operate the scath hrün. Bright purple and cold and flowing. She knew that even her parents could feel this,  
could see it with their own eyes. She was afraid of it because it was the same kind of energy she had used to free herself from the shadow realm. She needed to learn how to control this. She needed a master.

When she opened her eyes her parents looked at her wide eyed and her little brother gurgled, happily clapping his hands.

"Do you understand now? You need to let me go, mom. Jim is not the only one who has changed."


End file.
